


A Piss at the 8eac)(

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pee, Watersports, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: Dating a seadweller means that Aranea ends up spending plenty of time at the beach, and dating a seadweller who has a pee fetish matching hers means that both of them often end up relieving themselves in the ocean and giving each other knowing glances. And when Feferi finds them a lovely beach with no one else around, well, why not make a little show of pissing into the water while cuddled up with one's matesprit?





	1. Chapter 1

"Mmmmmmmm," Aranea murmured, nuzzling her cheek against her matesprit's head as it rested on her shoulder. Feferi's lips were pressed against her neck, and the girl responded with a light giggle and some gentle kisses. Aranea sighed happily, looking off over the ocean towards the setting sun. This had been such a nice afternoon at the beach with her girlfriend - it was hardly a surprise that Feferi had suggested they hang out at a place like this, and Aranea supposed it was _also_ not very surprising that she'd know just the perfect beautiful and sparsely-populated beach to go to. And this large rock at the edge of the waves that they'd been sitting on for a while was a wonderful place to take it all in, and enjoy each other's company - Aranea had spent a while at first talking about some marine biology she'd been reading about, but after a bit they'd just snuggled up to enjoy themselves and each other. "Mmmmmmmm! This is really lovely. _Reely_ lovely." 

"It is," Feferi said, her words muffled a bit by Aranea's skin. She followed up her short reply by peppering her girlfriend's neck and shoulder with more kisses, and squeezing a bit tighter with the arm she had wrapped around Aranea's back. Then she giggled, and her hand slipped around under Aranea's arm on the far side reached over to give a firm squeeze to the girl's breast. Aranea gave a sharp gasp, followed by a nervous giggle as Feferi's hand lingered there a moment before drifting lower, her fingertips tracing along the fabric of Aranea's one-piece swimsuit to her belly. Given that Feferi was nuzzled against her neck, Aranea wasn't able to follow through on her instinctual reaction to want to glance around and check if anyone had seen, but logically that was hardly a concern. They'd been sitting on this rock for quite a while and only a handful of people had even been in sight, and only one had actually walked past where they were. So the two of them had felt fine about being a bit more affectionate than they might otherwise do in public, even venturing occasionally into the realm of inappropriate touching like that. It was a lovely way to feel a bit mischievous and tease each other, actually - with a small chuckle, Aranea took the hand that had been resting on Feferi's thigh and slid it along the waistband of the girl's bikini around to pat the girl's butt. Feferi let out a delighted half-laugh-half-squeak, wiggling her rear against her girlfriend's touch, and kissing at Aranea's neck enthusiastically until the girl removed her hand. "Heeeee! You're also reely lovely, by the way." 

"Awwwwwwww! You're reely lovely yourshellf, by the way," Aranea said, sighing happily and squeezing her girlfriend a bit tighter, nestling herself enthusiastically into the kisses that were continuing to be planted on her neck. She hesitated for a moment before adding the follow-up comment she wanted to make, enjoying their embrace as it currently was before continuing, "Lovely and also, ahem, ferry nauty." Aranea chuckled lightly at that pun, Feferi laughed quite a bit louder, and just as Aranea had expected the hand on her belly quickly returned to cupping her breast, bouncing it up and down a bit. Aranea smiled, feeling in enough of a naughty mood herself to appreciate the touching, and leaned her head a little away to be able to turn her neck and plant some kisses on Feferi's cheek and face fin. She was just feeling ready to settle in to a nice close embrace - perhaps with the inappropriate touching lingering a little longer this time - when Feferi shifted her body, sliding her hand back from Aranea's chest and lifting her head off of her shoulder. Aranea looked up at her girlfriend quizzically, vaguely disappointed that she'd suddenly sat up straight and wanting to see what that was about. 

Feferi flashed a sheepish grin at Aranea as she pulled both hands in down towards where her butt was resting on the rock they were sitting on. "Heh... Whale, not to interrupt but I gotta do something nauty and maybe not all that lovely! But I don't think you'd mind getting to sea." She shifted herself up and down in a quick motion, then pulled her legs in closer to her chest. Aranea's gaze was drawn downwards, but it took a moment for her to realize that Feferi's bikini bottom was now stretched between her thighs, and the girl's bare butt was sitting on the rock. And by the time she'd processed what she was seeing, Aranea found herself staring at a thick stream of pink-tinged liquid gushing out from her girlfriend's crotch. "Ahhhhhhhh! Holy carp, I reely had to take a glubbing leak here." 

"Oh!" Aranea blurted out in surprise. Well, she really hadn't been expecting _that_ , but Feferi was certainly right that it was something she didn't mind seeing. Pee was one of their shared kinks, and watching Feferi relieve herself was something she'd have a hard time saying no to, especially when the girl was bold enough to do so outdoors like this. And it was quite an exciting thing to follow up such a wonderfully intimate session of snuggling - or, to occur during such an intimate session of snuggling, since Aranea's arm was still wrapped around Feferi's shoulders and holding her close. Feferi brought her own arm up around Aranea's back, and Aranea happily leaned in to rest her head on the shoulder of her pissing girlfriend. Her gaze peered down and wandered along the flowing stream of urine, from the fuchsia-tinted labia it sprayed out of to the point below the rock where the pee splashed down into the bobbing ocean. "Well. I must say, I figured you would have urinated into the ocean at some point, but I was expecting it to occur with your bottom half underwater." 

Feferi laughed heartily, nuzzling against Aranea's forehead. "Whale yeah, I could have done that! But that wouldn't have given my awesome gillfrond a fun show to watch," she said, turning her head around to plant a kiss on Aranea's hair. She proceeded to turn her attention back to herself, and what she was doing, bringing her free hand down between her legs and gently tugging at her skin to aim her flowing urine. The pink stream shifted around, its target dancing around the surface of the water below, sometimes across one of the smaller rocks right about at water level, and occasionally spraying against the side of the next large rock over. Feferi giggled delightedly as she pissed all across the area her stream could reach, and squeezed Aranea tighter with the arm she had wrapped around her. "And also, I was reely enjoying the cuttling we were doing! And I figured there was no need to stop just for me to pee." 

"Mhmmmmmmmm," Aranea murmured in response, nuzzling against her matesprit's shoulder. "Well, I certainly appreciate getting to continue, ahem, cuttling you, especially while you're doing something like this. Which, by the way, I would absolutely describe as lovely in addition to nauty." She sighed happily, peering down from where her head was resting to ogle her pissing girlfriend's crotch - Feferi was sitting in enough of a curled-up position that Aranea had a wonderful view of the girl's deep-pink vulva. That was an appealing sight under any circumstances, but especially so when her matespirt was in the middle of taking a leak - gosh, it was just _so_ wonderful that their kinks liked up like this. Aranea sighed again, squeezing the arm around Feferi's back a bit tighter, and bringing her other hand to the girl's thigh. She lay her fingers over the fabric of the pulled-down bikini, fidgeting idly with the waistband and delighting in how close that left her hand to Feferi's crotch. But Aranea resisted any urge to touch lower - that could wait for when they got home later on. 

Aranea was well aware of just how large her girlfriend's seadweller bladder was, so when Feferi had said she _reely_ had to take a leak she'd known she was in for an extended show. And sure enough, a stream of urine continued to project out of the girl for quite a while as they sat there snuggled up, giving Aranea plenty of time to savor the sight she was seeing. The water below the rock where Feferi's piss was landing was pretty shallow, and after a while Aranea could have sworn that this particular small portion of the bobbing ocean took on a fuchsia tint from everything the girl was contributing to it, though it was hard to tell for sure. What was definitely visible was that the froth on the water's surface had taken on a bit of a pink tint as Feferi's piss rained down over it and new bubbles appeared from stream splashing into the water. 

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Finally, Feferi breathed out a relieved sigh to match the one from when she'd started. Aranea marvelled at her matesprit's bladder capacity as the flow of urine spraying out of the girl finally weakened, the stream narrowing quickly and not going as far. A few moments later it pattered weakly across the rock they were sitting on, leaving a streak of wetness from Feferi's crotch down to the water below, which grew a bit wider as the girl squeezed out her few last spurts of piss. And then she was done. "Whew! Man, I reely needed that, that feels so much betta." 

"Gosh, I can only imagine! You must feel so much lighter," Aranea said, looking down at the contours of Feferi's vulva, admiring the hint of glistening wetness she could see on it from the setting sun and wondering how much of it was caused by the girl's piss and how much was caused by her arousal. And Aranea also eyed her way up Feferi's pubic mound and to her lower belly - it had to have shrunk some after letting out all of that, though she hadn't exactly paid close attention to what that particular part of Feferi had looked like when the girl had started to pee. In any case, Feferi was definitely more _energetic_ now, vibrating her body excitedly into the embrace she still shared with Aranea. "Lighter, and bouncier. Bubblier? No, I think the bubblier thing is the ocean after that."

"Pfft! Taking a big whiz for my cute kinky matesprit to sea alwaves gets me bouncing with excitement, silly. And only partly because I'm so much lighter afterwards," Feferi said with a laugh, bobbing herself up and down in a much more exaggerated way for a few moments before leaning over to kiss Aranea's cheek as the girl lifted her head back up. "So! Araynea, any chance you need to make yourshellf a little lighter and the ocean a little bubblier, too?" She flashed a hopeful grin. 

"Oh!" Aranea gasped a bit at that suggestion. She could feel her cheeks burning, and for a couple moments she stared down at the spot in the ocean that she'd just watched Feferi piss into - by now all the sea foam there had lost all but the slightest hint of a pink tint. God, her first reaction to that idea was to be mortified, but her second was to boggle at how incredibly hot it seemed. She'd never quite gotten over her shyness about public peeing, though having such an eager partner to encourage her had certainly given her plenty of practice at it and more than a few heart-pounding moments. Could she really work herself up to be so bold to do the same thing Feferi had just done? Aranea spent a few moments considering it, before realizing that she was missing something that would be necessary for doing so. "Ummmmmmmm, well, I might have been able to be persuaded to do so, except to be honest I don't actually really need to go right now." Aranea looked up and gave Feferi a sheepish grin.

"Aww! Whale, alright. I can just take my light and bouncy butt onto your lap and we can make out!" Feferi winked under her goggles, and then rotated herself on the rock, swinging her legs up and over Aranea's. She took Aranea's hands and put them on her thighs, guiding the girl to grab the waistband of her bikini bottom. Then Feferi reached down and pushed herself up and onto Aranea's lap, and right back into the swimsuit her girlfriend was holding in place for her. She plopped down a bit hard, pushing her chest against Aranea's and planting a first kiss on her lips before Aranea had even gotten the bikini wiggled all of the way up along Feferi's rear. "Heeee... Maybe a bit later you can pee in the ocean for me, though." With that, Feferi wrapped her arms tightly around Aranea's back and pushed her face in firmly for a much longer kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whale, come on! Water you waiting for?" Feferi called back to her matesprit across the twilit beach. After they'd watched the sun set curled up together on the rock earlier, they had set out for a walk along the shoreline, enjoying some more time together as the waves washed over their feet. But now as it was getting a little darker, Feferi's seemingly boundless energy was carrying her along faster than Aranea's body wanted to move. Though, there was something beyond being a little worn out that was slowing Aranea down. It was definitely at the forefront of her mind now, and she figured it might as well be time to do something about it. 

"Oh, I've been hurrying along to keep up! But I have been finding myself somewhat, ahem, encumbered," Aranea said, quieting her voice down as she got closer to her matesprit now that the girl had stopped to wait for her. She could feel a smile growing across her face as she thought about what she was intending to do, and wondered if Feferi had caught on to her intentions. When she was close enough to speak almost at a whisper, she added, "I must say that in the last few minutes I have been feeling quite burdened by my bladder." 

"Oh! Whale then," Feferi said, squeezing her hands together in glee and taking a few large steps over to her matesprit. She reached out and took one of Aranea's hands in each of her own, then leaned in to plant a kiss on the girl's lips. Feferi pulled back with a grin and an excited gleam in her eyes. "Soooooooo... How aboat you just squat down right here and, what was it we were saying earlier? Lighten yourshellf and make the ocean a bit bubblier?" 

"I believe those were the quite lovely descriptions we used for such a wonderfully naughty action, yes," Aranea said, smiling back and reaching to clasp both of her hands around one of Feferi's. "And I had something very much like that in mind! However, I'd think it would provide a much better show for you if I wasn't squatting." She glanced around the beach to double-check there wasn't anyone she could see in the dimming light of the evening, and then stepped out towards the ocean, into the small waves that rippled over her feet. 

"Oh?" Feferi asked quizzically. Aranea just chuckled to herself as she tugged the girl along, only going far enough for the ocean to come up a few inches above her ankles. Once she got there she slid her feet apart, taking a wide stance and leaning back slightly, and letting go of her girlfriend's hand to pull the crotch of her own swimsuit aside. Then Aranea relaxed, and watched as a spurt of urine gushed out of her crotch, followed by a continuous stream. Feferi made some sort of delighted squeal as she stood next to Aranea and watched. "Oooh!" 

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Aranea sighed, shivering slightly from the feeling of release as her stream picked up to full strength. She leaned back a little more and held herself to aim, projecting her urine forwards so it hit the water a couple feet in front of where she was standing. Though the sun had passed over the horizon, there was still plenty of light to let her admire her flowing cerulean-tinted piss, and even enough to see the liquid glisten a little. "I must say, after watching you urinate off of our rock earlier, I kept coming back to thinking about how I wanted to use the ocean as my own urinal when the time came. And I really couldn't think of a better way than standing up and relieving myself into it like it was, well, a urinal." Aranea giggled, taking a moment to peer over her shoulder once again. Pissing this way left her feeling quite exposed, but that was also what made it so exciting. Of course, the evening darkness did provide her a bit of cover, which was comforting to know.

"Shell yeah!" Feferi replied, having stepped in right behind Aranea and pushed up against her back, wrapping her arms around her partner tightly. Aranea murmured happily, leaning back into her girlfriend's embrace and letting Feferi nuzzle against her neck. The girl watched over her shoulder as Aranea continued to pee into the ocean in front of her, spreading around plenty of bubbles across the water that got carried along by the little waves flowing past. With a giggle, Feferi reached down and pushed gently at Aranea's crotch, evidently seeing if she could encourage her matesprit to spray out her piss faster with a little bit of pressure. Aranea humored her by squeezing as hard as she could for a few seconds, sending a thicker spurt of urine into the water below with a grunt, and prompting a delighted laugh and then some more neck-kisses from Feferi. The girl continued those for a few moments before lifting her lips to speak up again. "Heh, though, I would say there isn't reely a _wrong_ way to use the ocean as your potty." 

"Well, I would imagine there could be some wrong ways, especially if people less into the act of urination than us were in the splash zone," Aranea said with a chuckle, leaning her head back to nuzzle against Feferi. Geez, she really had needed to take a piss more than she'd realized, since she was still going at full stream and her bladder didn't feel so close to empty yet. That was blessing, though, since there wasn't any hurry or worry of being caught, and taking a nice long piss somewhere a bit naughty was always a lovely feeling - especially when she had her lovely matesprit here to appreciate it with her. "And even just with the two of us, perhaps there would be no truly 'wrong' way, but certainly sub-optimal ways. For instance, those not providing a particularly good view." She chuckled and aimed her stream back and forth across the surface of the water in front of her playfully.

"Hee! Whale, that's true. And speaking of a good view..." Feferi's voice trailed off, and the girl quickly withdrew her arms from around Aranea's body. Aranea made a small disappointed sound when her girlfriend moved away from being pressed against her back - she was quite enjoying having such an embrace as she relieved herself - but smiled down at Feferi nonetheless as the girl plopped her rear down into the water next to her, sitting on the sand below and putting one hand on Aranea's thigh affectionately. Feferi's head was just about at Aranea's crotch level, and the girl grinned excitedly as she leaned in a little closer to ogle her matesprit's nook and watch the piss gush out of her from barely a foot away. Aranea reached down and gave Feferi an affectionate pat on the head between her horns, earning a pleased chuckle. "A _ferry_ good view indeed! Maybe the only way it could be betta is if you aimed at my rumblespheres." Feferi took her eyes off of Aranea's crotch for just long enough to flash a wink up at her.

Aranea blushed a bit at that. _God_ the idea was alluring, especially with how turned on she was realizing she was. But, doing that outdoors at a public beach - even with no one else around - was a bit much for her. She rolled over the idea for a few moments more in her head as she continue to piss, before shaking her head slightly. "Perhaps, but I think that would be a bit too inappropriate to do out here. I would be happy to oblige you later at home, though." Right around then a larger swell than usual was approaching, and Aranea tugged her stream to the side, into the water right behind Feferi just before the wave crashed into it and then against her matesprit's back. That earned her a delighted laugh as she turned back to aim her stream back where she had been previously. 

"Aww, orcay. Don't think I won't hold you to that, though," Feferi said, sticking out her tongue playfully. Aranea smiled down at her, then turned her attention back to what she was doing. It was a bit disappointing to feel her flow starting to weaken - her bladder was quite large and she _had_ been peeing for a while, she supposed, but it was hard not to be jealous of how much Feferi could hold. She did her best to focus on savoring the end of her piss, though, and she squinted down to watch her stream as it started to dwindle, the place it hit the water coming back towards where she was standing. Even in the low light, Aranea could still see that the urine coming out of her was tinted more deeply blue than the ocean, but there was no hope of making out the color once it hit the water. She watched as her pee was soon just dribbling straight down into the water between her legs, something she let continue until she was well and truly empty, not making any particular effort to squeeze out the last drops faster than they'd drain naturally. When she finally pulled her swimsuit back over her crotch with a satisfied sigh, Feferi clapped excitedly next to her. "Bravo, bravo! A wonderful show, eight stars out of eight easily." 

"Awwwwwwww! You're such a flatterer," Aranea replied with a delighted giggle, miming a curtsy to her approving girlfriend. Then she reached out a hand to Feferi, helping pull her up as she stood up out of the water. The two of them turned towards each other, and Aranea took a step forward so their bodies were nearly pushed together once again, and she planted a quick kiss on Feferi's lips. "I don't suppose you'd be up for a performance of your own?" She flashed a mischievous smile. 

"Pfft! Oh, I could probubbly give a good one right now, but I'm saving it for when we get home. Since for _some_ reason that's the only place where people are allowed to take a leak where I reely want to go," Feferi replied playfully, sticking out her tongue and leaning back just far enough to reach up her hands and grab Aranea's breasts. Aranea gasped at the girl's touch and especially at her implication, instinctively blushing and looking down as she contemplated _that_. Feferi took the opportunity to lean in and plant a kiss on her cheek. "Heeee! Looks like someone enjoys my idea." 

"Yes... I suppose I do. It sounds like the sort of show I will be finding myself _quite_ looking forwards to. On that note, shall we head on our way?" Aranea said after taking a deep breath to compose herself, and to try not to get too lost in lustful thoughts while they were still out here. Feferi nodded, leaning in for one last kiss on the lips before stepping to the side and offering Aranea her hand. Aranea gladly took it, and the two of them waded back towards the edge of the waterline, clasping each others' hands tightly and both grinning at the fun their evening would bring.


End file.
